Let Time Heal My Pain
by Lynsanity
Summary: Emily Brookes, if you read a book on her, you would probably think her life is pretty good. What nobody knows is, she is suffering. Not in the way you think people would normally. She is slowly loosing herself in unseen sorrow. That is until she meets him. One who she fears will not see the pain. Nobody understands... He does.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my little ravens! This is my first fic, so please no rude or critisizing coments.

Thank you

(Duh, I don't own transformers…. Wait… NOOO!)

I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors.

Let Time Heal My Pain

My name is Emily Brookes. Theres nothing really special about me, nor have I ever had what you would probably call a traumatizing event like a parent dying or abuse. Some people think I'm very happy with my laid-back nice additude, but I'm not. No, my life is much different then one would think. There is no medicine for someone like me. Only time and patience can help me. Or is there something else out there? No.

Life isn't that kind to me.

(Emily's POV)

The clock was ticking painfully slow. Since my last period is Math, of course it feels like more than one hour. It's ok, only thirty-two more days and Im free from this place. I pushed my black mid length curls out of my face while staring at the board. Wait, do you divide that or multiply? Crap. I have always zoned out a bit when I am in Math. I just hope Mrs. Harter doesn't- "Emily can you Show use the next step?" she said in her serios/ Lets see if your really listening you dumb kid tone. "Um…" I blush, I am extremely scared of being the center of attention in class or public. "Do you need help?" Mrs. Harter spat out almost sarcastically. I heard giggles and felt eyes burning on me. "Amber, why don't you help Emily out with the question?" she stated. Oh no, not her. Amber is the schools biggest jerk. "Sure all you do is-" she began but I interupted."All you do is take the number on your right and divide it by the one without "x", then rewright the proplem and muptiply your number left over with the number you got from dividing." Mrs. Harter, Amber, and pretty much everyone else stared at me. Was that correct? Mrs. Harter slowing turned back to the progector and said,"Alright, moving on." Amber looked pissed. "Now onto-" Mrs. I hate all of you began to say when she was interupted by the bell. Everyone immediately began to leave until she said,"the bell does not dismiss you, I do." Then she told us about tomorrows asignment and dismised us. I don't use my locker so I went straight to my best friend, Victoria. "Well you got out of class late," She said in her deep Dominican voice. "We got a lecture and she wouldn't shut up!" I agrily replied. "As soon as I get home Im getting on my phone and searching for new fav'youtuber vids'." I laughed at her and we say goodbye. I ran outside to the pick up line and waited. "He promised…" I whispered. Then I saw him, my older friend, Sam Witwicky, drive up in his beautiful yellow camaro. He openes the door from the inside and I only get my leg in before I hear, "Hey Emily, is that yours?" Amber. She laughs and looks at her friend giving me a cruel smile. I just get in and shut the door. "Hey you okay?" he asks. "Yeah, I just wanna get out of here." Not soon after I said that he stepped on the gas and drove off. She may have not really insulted me but…

My chest clenched in sadness.

Please coment, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my little ravens! Enjoy.

I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors.

It gets good I promise!

(Emily's POV)

The drive was actually calming, no students yelling, just me and Sam. Well, and his car. Sam had babysitted me a couple times before, and ever since we were good friends, besides our age difference. He's like a big brother or a close cousin. When we first met he was a sixteen year old airhead idiot, and I was a nine year old dork. He knocked on the door and my parents welcomed him and gave him advice. Best babysitter ever! All we really did was drink soda, eat one trillion oreos, and watch horror movies. The best part was, I can't get sugar rushes. I don't know why though. Mom and dad came home to me "asleep" and Sam lazily sitting on the couch reading a book. Now mom and dad treat him like a member of the family. "Hey, dork, were here." My thoughts were interupted by him. "Thanks for the ride. Can you do it again tomorrow? I don't want to ride the bus." He frowned at that. "I was going to pick up Carly." My blood boiled, I hate her. I miss Mikeala, Sam's old girlfriend. She was more fun and wasn't so controlling like Carly. I think she only like him cause he helped the military hack someone. "Okay, thanks again." I smiled. He smiled back and drove to his house down the road. I walked up the driveway and opened the door. "I'm home!" I yelled. "Hi Hon!" my mom, Jennifer, called back. My dad works at a trucking company, so he doesn't get home till around eight or nine o' clock. Soon my mom came out of her room and came over to the kitchen. "There is some sweet tea in the frigde, I ran by the store today." I smile "M' kay thanks." I pour a glass and head up stairs. "If you don't bring that glass down, I'll beat your ass!" she hollered. I laugh a little, I knew she was joking. I opened my door and sat on my bed and drank staring at the wall. Oh crap! I set down the glass and go to the end of my room "sorry baby,I forgot this morning!" I went to my bathroom and poured some water in a plastic rinse cup then went over to a glass enclouser. I opened the hatch and poured the water into a leaf shaped bowl. Slowly a small boa slithered to the now filled dish."I know your thirsty, aren't you Ari?" I love animals, especially reptiles. My mom hates them, but with a lot of work, she finally got me one. Kind of, I paid for everything, all she did was put in ten dollars for the sixty dollar snake. I looked back at my wall. Then, I let go. Tears streamed down my face, my breath became ragged, and I lost control over myself. I sat down and hugged my knees crying, but making sure my mom couldn't hear. " Oh god." I whispered. "Emily, do you want to run to the gas station with me? I need to get cigarettes for my boss!" my mother yelled. I wiped my eyes took a few deep breaths and replied," Sure! Give me a sec'." Then after waiting for my eyes to not be as red, I ran downstairs.

She didn't even notice.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi little ravens! Hope you enjoy!

I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors

I am holding a small contest, if you can guess what is wrong with her, you can ask for me to add something into my story and I will!

(Emily's POV)

Later that night, when dad was home, he greeted mom and me, then I went back to my room. It had posters of famous youtubers, artists, and shows on on wall and on another were drawings. I loved to draw. On the wall with Ari's cage, there was pictures of family and friends. The parts of wall you could see were blue. Slumping on my bed I sat up on some pillows to get compy. "You know, trying to scare me isnt nice." I whispered. They didn't listen. They just torment me and won't leave me alone." Then I heard footsteps. "Hun, your father and I are going to that little dinner at the farm. You want to come? " I pondered my mothers question for a little bit. "No thanks, I'm tired, not in the mood to go out." My mom paused at my reply for a couple seconds. "Okay, do you want me to call Sam?" she said a little worriedly, she didn't like leaving me alone. "Whatever you want." As soon as the words slipped through my mouth, she called Sam. "He'll be here in a couple minutes, bye hun!" then the door shut from downstairs and I was alone. Creeping my way down stairs, I heard something, like a big rumble. I opened the back door to see what it was. Was I saw kind of surprised me. Why is a Peterbilt and an ambulance outside my house? Did dad call some one here? He's never done that before. It took me a bit before I finally made the choice to go outside. Walking over to the massive truck. Wow, what a beautiful paint job. I've seen many trucks in my life, but this was really cool. The only thing was, it looked beat up. Scratch marks lined all over. The ambulance didn't look to good either. Smoke was seen rising from the Peterbilts hood. Sam usually only comes to check on me when he says a couple of minutes. I ran back inside, grabbed a ladder and toolbox, then came back climbing to reach the hood. Okay, so you unlock this… the hood popped open in my face. " Wow," was all I said when I saw the beautiful engine. I qiuckly saw the aream of smoke and grabbed the blowtourch (my dad teaches me a lot, I'm kind of hot shit with this stuff). I aimed it at a large open chunk of metal, and let then flames seal the gape. I then fixed any thing else I saw damaged and went to the ambulance, it looked preety good actually. I still looked around for stuff I could help with. I hope the drivers don't mind. "Emily! I quickly hid all my crap by literally trowing it at the shed and hide the ladder against a shadowed wall. " What are you doing out here, you moms gonna kill m-" he looked at the two vehicles. I could see the look of shock and confusion in his face. " Lets get you inside," he let out. Later, when he thought I was asleep, Sam went outside. I quickly went to the screen glass door and watched. He began talking to himself. No, not to himself. The Peterbilt and ambulance. He did not look very happy. "Why is he.." I questioned myself.

(? POV)

I listened to Sam rant until I saw a figure in my mirror. The girl who helped fix my spark case. She just watched us, waiting for something to happen. There was something else in her eyes, though.

Fear?


	4. Chapter 4

Hola little ravens! Please review!

I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors

Warning! I am very graphic. So for future reference, if you don't like swearing, blood/gore, or sexual themes then stop reading!

(Emily POV)

I am scared t be alone, but im always alone. While watching Sam, I felt that I was being tormented by the shadows around me. Get away. Get away. I stared at the Peterbilt, feeling as if it new I was spying. When Sam turned to me, probably about to come back inside, I ran as fast as I could upstairs into my room. The covers were wrapped tightly around me and I heard Sam come up, checking to see if I was asleep. He must have baught it, because he ended up going back downstairs.

I didn't get up again.

(? POV)

The girl had a look of absolute terror, but not directed at us. She looks on edge. Did she think someone was going to harm her? Is she in danger? While I am here, I will make sure no harm comes her way. I owe that to the girl. If only I could actually speak my thanks. I Optimus Prime, vow to protect you little one.

(Emily POV)

"Emily! Get your lazy ass out of bed! You have school!" my mother screamed from the bottom of the stairs. "I'm up!" I screamed back angrily. "I don't hear you moving!" she fired back at me. I sighed "My god woman…" I got out of bed and stomped on the floor. "Can you hear me now?" sarcastically I said back. She walked off and I went to my closet. I slipped on some compy loose jeans that didn't make me look to lazy, and a blue shirt that had a picture of a little green cartoon snake on it. Finishing it all off, I put on my black combat boots. Next, the bathroom. I wet my hair and rake my fingers through it. Then I do the hardest part of every day, I look up. My reflection stares back at me. Black curles hand to my shoulders, brown eyes blink at me, a nose a tad to big, lips pink and puffie. My skin is pale with only one freckle under my eye. I'm only one hundred and seven pounds, skinny for a fifteen year old. I feel odd. Not ugly, just not right. Like I'm an outcast. Missfit, that's what I am. That's what I'll always be. I take out three small rubber bands and make three small braids on one side of my hair. My own special look. This is going to be a long day.

The bus. A place of absolute horror and a living hell for me. I sat in my seat and kept quiet, listening to the people around me yelling like fucking idiots. "Hey Emily!" Amber… "Meet me after school at the allyway." The allyway? I remember the last time I went there, I was scared off by Amber and her group of snotty bitches.

Oh God.


	5. Chapter 5

My beautiful ravens, welcome back.

I really hope people actually like this… Only 3 reviews… one is from my friend.

I really nervous that no one likes me!

This is going to be a long chapter...

(Emily POV)

Just a normal lunch with Victoria. That's all it was. Until we opened our mouths to speak. "I think they would make a great couple." I said. Victoria looked at me and had a silly smirk. "The fuck dude," she paused for a bit ", okay yeah they would." We were talking about two guys who were friends. Both very hot, and very fruit loopy. That's what I call it when my GAYDAR acts up. I'm good with that kind of stuff. God the sun is hurting my eyes. Our cafiteria walls are glass, so you have a great view of outside and the sunlight shines through. Bad day for the vampires, I looked over to the goth kids. I used to be gothish. I liked some of the styles to be specific. My thoughts are running wild today. "Ugh! The sun is making my eyes-" I whipped around to look outside to see if something was cousing the glare, but what I saw shocked me. The Peterbilt was parked outside my school. "What. The . Hell" I said slowly and Victoria asked what was wrong. Soon, other people began to notice, and raced to the window. "Whats a truck doin' outside the school," someone asked. It's a Peterbilt… dumbass. More questions filled the cafiteria, then the bell blasted through everyones conversations. We all started heading to our classes after a few seconds, but I couldn't help but wonder.

Why was it here?

The rest of the day continued pretty normally. That is until I got to math. "Remember, meet me at the allyway," Amber said to me before class began. No way this could get worse. If Amber wants to see me, it cant be good. "It took you a full minute to get to class, so I'll hold you one mitute after." Mrs. Harter spoke aload. Son of a bitch. The good thing about today, though, was that all we were really doing was taking notes. More easy for me. After a good hour of, "Moving on. Its easy just-. Really? You know the anwer," the bell finally rung. Adding one minute thanks to Mrs. Harter. "Emily!" I heard princess shit call out. I have never run so fast to get out of school before. Relizing that taking the bus was just sealing my doom, I went to the pick up line and dashed down the side walk. My house was not close, so I was in for a long run. About five minutes into my walk I remembered that I would pass the allyway. That wasn't gonna stop me, so I picked up the pace when the gape came into view. Please don't see me. Sadly, luck wasn't on my side today. Something grabbed me and slammed me hard against the cement wall. "Emily, your so obvios." Amber taunted. The figure held me down good. When my vision came back from the sudden action, I saw who was holding me. Mark Vendes, the biggest ganster in school. " What ya' gonna' do? Pop a cap in my ass?" I snarled. Behind amber was her bestie, Hailey, and three others. I reconized one of them, he is in my computers class. Not sure on the name though, I forget easily. The others were a boy and girl, both looks mean and ready to beat the shit out of someone. "Nobody makes a fool out of me," Amber said in a sinister tone. Mark punched me in the stomach. I hissed in pain and locked up. I felt his fist come back and collide with my abdomen. "Ah!" I screamed. Something cracked, I'm sure of it. Then the pain moved elsewere. He began grabbed my shoulders and slammed me back against the wall. The air was knocked out of my lungs. Oh god it hurts. "Gonna' make you my bitch," mark spat. His fingers began undoing my jeans. I am to weak to fight back. I'm always to weak. Someone help.

Then a horn blared and lights flashed on us.


	6. Chapter 6

Ravens, welcome back!

Since I am new, you can understand my excitement for having followers!

Yay!

Sorry about Emily cursing a lot, she was angry and nervous. She doesn't normally curse.

(Emily POV)

The lights shown brightly on us, making everyone hold up their hands to cover their eyes. That included Mark and Amber. When his arm loosened and was barley applying pressure on my shoulder, I used it to my advantage. My foot came in contact with his knee and I pushed him with all my strength. Mark fell wincing. My god that felt good… okay and now I feel my bones. I shouldn't have moved so quickly, my sides hurt and my left shoulder blade. Please don't be broken, mom will kill me. Then I turned my attention back to the Peterbilt. The engine was rumbling and looked as if it was going to run someone over. "Listen buddy, mind your business." I heard someone say, I think it was the boy in my computers class. The truck roared with life and sped in a bit as if saying, "back off". Before I knew it, Mark was back up and had a hold of my left arm, jerking it. "Ah!" I screamed in pain. Yep, defiantly broken, mom is so going to kill me. Then the whispers came. "Look what you've done, pathetic, worthless girl." They said. Shut up, I'm hurting enough, my dignity is ruined and I am scared. They laughed, but when I felt myself stumble closer to the vehicle, they stopped. What? "Get out of here while you can or you'll regret it." Someone spoke, but I was too concentrated on what was in front of me to care who. They stopped, they aren't talking to me. Chuckles rippled through the air. "Fine, you can watch, and then we'll pull you out and do the same." Mark said. A sharp edge was pressed to my side and began to dig its way into my skin. Like electricity, the sting made its way through my body. About two centimeters of the blade was in my side when we heard a metallic hiss. I don't think any of us were prepared for what happened next. The Peterbilt began spitting apart. No, not coming apart, it was building onto itself. If seen enough anime, it was going into another form. The once thought to be normal Peterbilt was still shifting when I saw two arms shape. Then legs began to take form. It's a body, oh my god. Wait if it's a body, where's the head? It didn't take long for that question to be answered. The head caught my full attention when it came into view. Two crystal blue eyes stared down at me in a sincere way, but then turned cold as he (obviously not a girl) turned to the others. "I gave you a warning to not harm the girl." He said in a smooth baritone voice. When I looked at them they were shaking or frozen in fear. I mean come on, he's huge, what looks like cannon guns, and could induce terror into anyone with that glance. Oddly, though, I didn't feel scared, just a little nervous. "we didn't know-" Hailey began to say but was cut off "Be lucky I do not kill humans or try to harm them. I will, however, make sure you do not do this again." The way her ended his sentence sent chills up my spin. Returning his attention to me, he bent down and held out his gigantic hand. "Do not be afraid little femme, you must have your wounds attended to," the metallic man reassured. I hesitated a bit, but finally I climbed on, his other hand helping me with a boost. "Emily! I swear, I'll (whoops) fucking kill you," I heard amber shriek. The metal man grunted in unapproved before heading out of the allyway and took me behind a building and changed back into his truck mode or whatever. "Thank you," I whispered, loud enough where he could hear me. The door to the Peterbilt opened ", get in," escaped through the radio. Mom always told me not to talk with strangers, but he didn't feel like one. Besides, he not any stranger, he's a giant robot. Climbing in was a little difficult with the tenderness of my entire body. The door shut beside me and a leaned into the chair. "I'm going to take you to my medical officer, try to not move much," he said. "Why did you help me," I questioned. "They were hurting you, for no reason except for being intelligent. That is inexcusable," was his reply. So he heard what Amber said. I gripped my crimson painted jeans and shyly said, "M-My name is Emily, what's yours?" there was a pause for a couple seconds.

"Optimus Prime, and for you, Emily, I shall make sure of your saftey."

The shadows were gone.


	7. Chapter 7

My dear Ravens, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.

Be patient with me, my stupid PC loves to correct whats right and not correct what isn't.

Grrr.

Im a little out of it lately, I've been having really bad breathing problems. I will try to keep getting a chapter a day out still.

(Emily POV)

The drive was pretty pleasant actually. Well, except the fact than my shoulder blade is cracked, my ribs are bruised, and that I'm bleeding from my side. My brain was still trying to comprehend the fact that a giant robot just saved me. Optimus Prime. He didn't seem like he was going to hurt me, but I was still a little tense. Optimus Prime. Each time I repeated his name in my head, it let me know that I wasn't dreaming, that he really did rescue me from those jerks. They could have killed me, or worse, Mark would have raped me.

"Optimus?"

"Yes Emily?"

"How did you know where I was and that I was in danger?"

…

"I saw you run out of your education facility and assumed something was wrong."

"Why were you at my school?"

"When you fixed my chest plate, I had to repay the favor, so I vowed to protect you as long as I am here."

When he said that my chest became tight and heavy. He vowed to protect me? Of course it wasn't a permentant thing, but I couldn't help the feeling of happiness that came to me. We didn't really speak after that, he was concentrated on getting me to where ever we were going. About twenty minutes passed before we arrived at a giant work building.

"Where are we?" I whispered. Optimus pulled around to a parking lot and stopped directly in front a massive wall. "Is this going to be like Batman?" called it. The wall split in two and opened. He started going inside and I was able to see camras on every corner. This must be a really top secret place, they really do not want intruders. By the time we were fully inside, the doors shut behind us and my eyes adjusted to the bright lighting (its like 6:30 pm, so its already dark). It's just like you would see in the movies! Many machines that look alienoid, people in military gear, scientists, and…wow. Suddenly, I was jerked a bit and realized we stopped. The door opened for me to get out not short after. I tried to get out, but I couldn't turn enough without calling out in pain. My arm had swollen and was a purple-yellow color. A military guy noticed and came over letting me lean back into him, so he could pick me up and carry me down. Once out and on the ground, I thaked him. "No problem, names Will, and who might you be," the man asked. I kind of got panicky by the question, could they track me and put me on lock down? "It is alright small femme." Looking back behind me, I saw that Optimus had already changed into his robo form. He hadn't lied to me yet, so I should trust him ",my names Emily." Will smiled, but then directed his attention to my wounds. "Oh shit!"

"Ratchet! We need you now!"

"What? You have other doctors!" a booming voice yelled. The one who owned that voice came out from a corner and noticed me beside Optimus.

"Get her on a table."

Will directed me to a table and helped me sit. The one known as Ratchet began looking at me and very gentally poked my shoulder blade, causing me to pull away. Which only made my ribs hurt worse. "I apologize," was all he said. He held up some stick looking device that glowed, moving it up and down in front of me. Not long later, a screen pulled up out of thin air and showed an x-ray of my body.

"She has two broken ribs, one fractured, her Scalpula (shoulder blade) is broken, and she will need stitched for the cut."

"I know you, you're the ambulance I saw!"

"Yes, and I must say, I'm very impressed with the work you did with Optimus."

"I like to help when I can"

I looked at Optimus when I said the last bit. "Alright, lets begin with the stitches." Another doctor came over. When I saw the needle in his hand my blood ran cold. I think I'm going to-

"Someone catch her!"


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my lovely ravens!

I have been slammed with a lot of stuff this week, so sorry if my story is rushy sounding or the grammar is off.

I love you guys!

(Optimus POV)

When Emily fainted, I moved just fast enough for her to land on my hand. She has a fear of syringes? Well it can be a common thing. I set her back on the table and they gave her the injection, which im assuming was a numbing agency. Whatever it was, it kept her asleep. The prosedure started and they began working on her side. The human doctor sprayed a clear liqiud onto the wound to kill any bacteria, and picking out any waste. Another doctor was threading a needle, then passed it to the previous medic. Aplying more of the numbing agency around the wound before they began stitching.

"Wow, I'm surprised she wasn't in more pain. The stab is one inch deep and one inch wide." The surgeon stated. I only grunted. Ratchet then turned to me and spoke.

"Why is she in this condition?"

"Some humans from her school ambushed her and beat her."

"For what reason?"

"For intellegence."

Ratchet looked at me with disgust and anger. Yes, what those others did to her was violent and illogical. Humans are a cruel species with only the desire for power.

So are we.

(Emily POV)

I woke up in a room that wasn't mine. Pale white walls, white tile floors, and a white ceiling. The bed I was in was gray and not really comfortable. This is how I imagined an insane asylum. That last thought hit me hard and voices rushed through my head.

This is your fault.

"No its not."

So worthless.

"I'm not worthless."

Yes you are, you're a mistake.

"No I'm not"

Pathetic, stupid, weak girl

"Shut up!"

As I screamed in rage, someone opened the door to my right. The man from eirlier, Will. He had a look of worry and confusion on his face.

"Are you alright? I heard you scream."

"Sorry I had a bad dream"

I sat up and hissed a little. Then I remember my injuries. Slowly throwing my sheets off my body, I saw the damage. Since I was in my sports bra and had boxer shorts on, I got a good veiw of everything. My entire torso was bandaged, and my shoulder was wrapped with a sling for support.. What ever didn't have cloth covering it, was bruised or scratched. Needles to say, I looked like I was hit by a truck. Ironically, I was saved by one.

"Sorry kid, they'll heal in time."

"Yeah, it just sucks."

"C'mon, lets introduce you to the gang."


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry that the last Chapter was short! I still love you my ravens!

FYI Jazz is alive in this.

(Emily POV)

The whole time walking through the halls, I felt so small. The giant opening in the middle of the building was atleast three to five stories. Everyone without a suit or lab coat had a gun. I am a little uncomfortable with the fact that I am the youngest here too. Will was in front of me guiding me to the "gang". I have to admit, this is pretty cool, to bad my body hurts like a son of a gun. I'm a little embarrassed about my clothes though. Since I couldn't move my arm up, I can only wear my sports bra and shorts. Being at one hundred and fifty-three pounds looked pretty good on me, so I'm not to nervous about my weight. Will did help slip on my lovely combat boots, though. Finally, we reached a room with very large doors and Will had to have a retanal scan to clarify who he was. The doors made a loud click and opened. Before I had time to actually comprehend what I was looking at, a smooth but low voice say,"Ah, the femme is awake." Femme? The one who spoke was the ambulance or medic, Ratchet.

"How is your pain?"

"Um, on a scale of one to ten?"

"If you wish."

"Nine."

"Take this, it should make it more berable."

Ratchet held out a vile with a purple liquid. I looked up with questioning eyes.

"I drink it? If so, it doesn't look grape flavored."

"Yes, you must drink the entire vile, and no, the flavor is rather bitter."

I popped off the lid and brought it to my lips. "Good, I'm not some little kid." I said sarcastically and began drinking. Boy was he right, it tasted awful. When I was done, I made a discusted face. Then, when my tastebuds could tollorate the vinegary tang, I looked back up.

"So, whos this gang?"

A yellow camarow drove up after I said that. Sams camarow, I knew by a scratch on the door. No way. The car began shifting. No… why didn't Sam tell me? Standing before me, was a robot version of me friends car. Then, Sam came bolting from around a corner "Emily!" he shouted. Tears formed in my eyes. "Why didn't you tell me!" I screamed. Sam looked taken back.

"How could you, I thought we talked about everything!"

"Emily-"

"No, how do I know if your really even my friend? "

"Emily I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you, I just couldn't."

"Why?"

"They wouldn't let me!"

My chest tightened in betrayal.

Stupid girl, you shouldn't have trusted him.

Its what you deserve.

Now look what you've done.

"Emily calm down!" Sam begged. Sam knew my secret, he could see the hurt in my eyes. " I'm sorry Ems, I'll explain evrything."

"The girls breathing rate has increased, she is going to hyperventalate." Ratchet pointed out.

They lied to you.

Sam lied to you.

He tricked you.

Then I felt something hard press against my back. Whipping my head to the side to see who, I was greeted by two bright blue optics. Optimus. My body relaxed and we stared at eachother for a bit. "Are you alright?" he asked, concern evident in his voice. "Yes" I whispered back. Optimus had not done anything to make me not trust his or dislike him, so why should I.

"Then let us explain, and you will be given nothing but the truth."

"Promise?"

"I give you my word."


	10. Chapter 10

No intro. Or is there?

Dun dun DUH!

(Sams POV)

I feel really bad for not being able to tell Emily about BumbleBee. She's been through a lot and feels like no one understands her, so when we became friends, she talked to me. We talk about everything, even when I went to the "next level" with Mikeala. I know this is especially hard for her since I'm the only one who knows about her. I'll make it up to you Ems.

"So you were supposed to save Optimus and Bee is your guardian?" Emily said trying to figure the story out.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you, but its top secret."

"Okay, but if you keep anything from me again, I'll kick you were your boys are."

I smile at that and hug her. I would do anything for my family, and Ems is like my sister.

"So you forgive me?"

"You owe me a vanilla coke, but yeah, I forgive you."

Thank god.

(Emily POV)

"So when can I go home?" I asked Ratchet. He pondered for a moment, then looked down and scanned my fram.

"Two weeks."

Anger and frustration bubbled to my surface. That was not going to fly with me. I have school, which I don't really care about, I have to practice with Victoria for the talent show, and my parents are going to kill m-…Oh my god.

"I need to call my mom and dad!" I yelled. Sam, who knew how my mom could get, handed me his cell phone. Scanning through the contacts, I tapped the "BROOKES" bar. With the phone steadily at my ear I began shaking anxiosly. The ringing only lasted about five seconds before I heard a click and opened my mouth to speak.

"Emily Jay Brookes, were the hell are you!" my mother screamed.

"I'm fine mom, I…" How do you tell your mom you were beaten, recued by an alien, and is currently in a top secret military base?

"Okay, here me out. I was beat up by these thugs, but was saved by a really nice guy, and he took my to a friend of his who is a doctor. He said that I need to rest for a couple weeks, and should avoid travel, so im not going to be home for a bit."

"WHAT? Who hurt you? Who's this guy? He could be a rapist! He's a stranger Emily! What do you mean you cant-"

"Sam's with me."

"Okay Hon, I'll have him pick up your school work. When you get home your grounded. Emily, do you think I'm stupid? Whats really going on? Are you on drugs? Honey, please give me the truth!"

"You think I'm lying?"

"Hun, were are you, I'm going to come get you now. I'm so dissapointed in you, I cant believe you brought Sam ito something like that."

I hung up on her after that. This is what happens when your parents think you have no issues. "So can I meet the others now?"

Everyone looked at me and Will set his hand on my good shoulder. "Autobots, I want you to met our new friend," he called out. One by one, other robots came out from another giant door way. A silver bot walked up to me and kneeled.

"She is smaller for a femme."

"I think she looked pretty cool. Can show her some of my moves. Names Jazz, babydoll, that's Sideswipe" Another silver bot said while doing a spin. Then a blackish android gazed at me, "She looks soft, not one for battle."

"She will not be battling." Optimus declared. A purple smaller bot came up to me and grinned. "Names Arcee, nice to meet you," she said. "Ey, who the hell are you?" a small blue bot said. "Aw, your pathetically cute" I giggled. "Cute? Listen bitch, I am not cute. My name is Wheelie." Well my foot sent him flying into a wall. "Hi Wheelie, my name is Emily, not bitch." I said in a cheerful voice. My fun lived short and I feel a jolt of pain.

"Go relax, you shouldn't be moving to much." Sam said.

"We'll be here if you need us."

"Yeah babydoll, go heal up."

I looked at all of them and give a sly smile. "That sounds great."

"Rest little femme, I would like to show you around tommorow." Optimus finished.

That sounds nice.


	11. Chapter 11

It's spring, and it's snowing…

When will it ever end?

My ravens, I hope you are warm.

I'm not…

(Emily POV)

When I went to go take a nap, I must have been really tired, cause I passed out. Now I'm awake and looking at a clock on my wall. Nine forty in the morning, on a Saturday. I worked myself out of bed, which I know there will be more bruises, and walked out of my room. Getting a quick glance of my hair, I went to a bathroom and wet it enough to shape it. My curls went back to there normal coils and barly came off my shoulders. Good enough for me. God, I'm hungry, is there a kitchen here? Food is my weakness, espessially sushi, bacon, or Persian chicken soup. My mouth began to water. I looked through the halls, but couldn't find anything. I tried to ask someone, but they gave me a nasty look and walked on. So I went to the giant hangar type room. A man stopped me and asked who I was.

"Emily Brookes."

"I need to see some identification."

"What? Will said I could come in at anytime."

"…"

He ignored me and looked onward. Did he not know? How am I going to get in there?

"Sir, please, if you could just talk to him, I'm sure-"

"Listen bitch, your not getting in."

That pissed me off. No one calls me a bitch. I turned away, as if leaving. Then spinned around and hit him as hard as I could. MY RIBS! Ow ow ow! That felt to good though. The man looked angrily at me, with a bright red mark on his cheek. He grabbed my shoulder (good one) and gripped tightly.

"You just assualted a soldier."

"You called me a bitch."

Our little stare down was interupted by the doors opening.

"Emily! Come on, you need to eat something. Johnson, let her go."

Mr. Johnson let go and saluted, then went back to his poition, but kept an eye on me. I made a new friend. Will lead me to the cafiteria and got me an energy bar, an apple, and a PowerAid. I actually eat this all the time, so I opened the bar and dug in.

"Hey Ems!"

"Hey Sam!"

"I went and got your stuff. Your mom wouldn't stop asking questions, so I showed her a pic I took off you when you weren't looking and she stopped."

"You took a pic of me? When? Nevermind, how did she resond?"

"She wants to talk to you."

"Okay later."

I finished my energy bar and took a few swigs of my drink. My ribs tightened and throbbed. Both Will and Sam saw my discomfort. Will tenderly put his hand on my back and said, "lets get you some more pain killers." Agreeing, we went to the sick bay and Sam helped me onto a table like before. Then he handed me his phone.

"Call."

I knew what he ment and dialed my home phone number and waited for my mom to pick up.

"Hon?"

"Hey, it's me, sorry I hung up on you."

"No need to apologize, I should have believed you."

Next thing I know, Ratchet is poking and proading. He was being very considerate, and only touched the surrounding areas. Then he handed me a vile, like the one before.

"Can I come pick you up?"

"Mom, I love you, but I need to stay here for now."

"Can I atleast come see you?"

I took that moment to chug the vile and think. Could she come visit? Maybe they can work something out. I know she must be really worried, she really is a great mom. Dad must be concerned too. I feel so bad for putting all this pressure on them.

"Yeah, in a couple days."

We said our goodbyes and hung up. Good thing that's out of the way. So what now?

"Emily." That voice, its my saviors voice. "Hey big guy." I joked. He kneeled down and lowered his head to be eye level with me. He scanned me at first, then held out his hand. I slid off the table and sat in his hand.

"Time to show you around, I would like to get to know you better."

"Me too."


	12. Chapter 12

I hate school…oh well, I love you guys.

I hope you enjoy this.

Optimus is finally getting a lil action in this. Aww yesh….

(Emily POV)

Optimus is a great guide. He explained everything I needed or wanted to know. He is also very patient with me with my questions. Honestly, cause I have meet some people who get really mad or frustrated if you don't understand something. Not only was Optimus a good listener, he was nice company. When we had are little moments of silence, I found it pleasant just to have him near. Definatly a friend I want to keep. Now he is telling me about how his and his team protect the world from the bad things and that they have been here for many years.

"What are you protecting us from?" I asked, I have had a quiet, desent, noninteresting life, and nothing has really ever happened. Except that suicide bomber in the city.

"Everything that poses a threat." That didn't sound good, there was a hint of anger in his voice.

"Like…terrorists or nuclear experiments? That king of stuff," I inquire, "or is there something worse?"

His optics shifted as if disgruntled, but not in a angry or annoyed way. More of a, "should I tell her, or how should I tell her" way.

"If you don't want to tell me, that's fine." I assured him.

"Thare are others like us, but they are not like us either. They resent humans, and wish to destroy them. They are called decepticons."

There are others that want to kill us? Why? Okay nevermind they have every right to, but that doesn't make it right, we still need to learn.

"I think it is wrong for them to obliterate an entire race, but they kind of have a point."

Optimus lifted his hand to look at me in shock. "Why would you say that?" he somewhat demanded.

My eyes drouped and avoided his gaze.

"Humans have done many stupid, cruel things. Hitler killed millions in his time of power. The Nazis were killing the Jews voluntarily and for their own desire. It was not just the Jews but also people like radicals, gypsies, homosexuals, Catholics, liberals, colored people and any person who had some fault or the other had to be killed. We judge and are hateful to those different. People are murdered, raped, abused , and so much more everyday. We're a stupid race, but we are still learning. I hope that, in time, we will be able to live peacfully and not to constantally live in fear."

"You are a smart girl, and youre right. Humans have done many unpleasant things, but so have my race. We use to live in harmony, now we live in war. I know that humans will oneday either become a species of peace or one of hostilities and will fall due to their own faults. Until that day comes, we will do whatever we can to ensure their saftey. Wishing for them to make the reasonable choice."

Optimus was a true warrior. Fighting for another planet, while knowing you couldn't save yours. Most people wouldn't even stick up for eachother. That takes true courage, something I know when I see it.

"I'm glad you are here defending earth. It is in good hands, I know you will try your hardest." I smile and feel a warm tightness in my tummy.

"Thank you, Emily. I promise to do everthing in my power to ensure its saftey. Including yours. Might I ask something of you?"

"Sure."

He lifts me higher.

"I wish to be your gaurdian."

"I would love nothing more."


	13. Chapter 13

OMG! It has been forever!

I am so sorry my Ravens, I had a bad reaction to a shot.

I was sick for a while and had to make up a ton of school work.

Please forgive me!

I think my last chapter was pretty good, defiantly made Emily's point clear.

Excuse grammar and spelling.

(Emily POV)

The past couple days went by fast. Mom had blown up Sam's phone with texts and calls while my dad called once to tell Sam that I needed to keep practicing for the talent show. My dad knows I'm not really a trouble maker, so he trusts me with stuff a parent normally wouldn't. Example, I can watch rated R movies as long as I tell them what it is and do not use any of the "adult" material.

Surprisingly, I haven't gotten bored yet. Jazz has kept me entertained with his music and stories, Ratchet is fun to watch when he works since he gets mad easily, Bumblebee takes me out of the base to cruise while blasting music and Arcee likes asking me questions about a human's everyday life. I will admit its a little weird not being in your home, surrounded by robot aliens, but it can be interesting.

"Yo, Emily, you wanna go for a spin," Mudflap asked me. I met him yesterday along with his brother, Skids

"Naw she don't wanna go with you, she wanna ride in some real metal," the green autobot commented.

Mudflap hit Skids in the arm, making a loud clink, and yelled, "We look the damn same, we the same metal."

"But I'm better."

I laughed at that and they looked at me. The twins always made me laugh, they were naturally hilarious. Ow, it hurts to laugh. This whole "take it easy" was pissing me off to no end. I missed going on walks or just being able to do normal stuff like making my own plate of food. Luckily almost everyone is nice, so they're willing to lend a helping hand if I need it.

"Um, not right now, I kind of hurt, not in the mood to move. Can you take me to the open hangar?" I really just want to check out what's going on.

After a little arguing, Skids picked me up and we walked to the hangar. I had my usual stare down with Johnson, who's like my new bestie. The hangar was buzzing with extra people today for some reason. Trucks were pulled up even a tank and what looks to be a new giant machine gun. Skids set me down and I walked over to were will was. Screens displayed blueprints and what looks like weapons. New gadgets were out, including a radar over the moniters.

Curiosity took over and I let out, "What is all this? Is something wrong?"

"That is non of your concern, it is classified." A man in a tux answered walking up to me. "Why is a child here? She shouldn't even know about this place!"

Will stepped in trying to defend me, "Listen Raul, she already knows about the autobots, she's here to recover from an incident."

"I don't care why she's here, I want her gone, and Lennox, you will get a pull from your pay check. Some one get her out of here." This Raul was kicking me out and I didn't even know the guy!

Two men walked over to me and one grabbed my arm (bad one) a little too roughly. The other grabbed my other more nicely and tried to direct me to a certain area. I looked at Will with confusion and he knew I was going to do something. I used my good arm to turn and hit the other man in between the legs. He fell to the ground cursing and gripping his crotch in pain. Win-lose since my ribs ached after, but I still had a sense of accomplishment.

"Do not touch me, please," I commanded then turned back to Raul. He had a look of anger and started yelling at Will to make me leave.

"The girl stays," a baritone metallic voice declared. Optimus walked over to where we were standing and glared at Raul. You could tell he was made at my guardians claim by the red in his face and his blubbering. Raul didn't want to argue with him, so he shut up and went to talking with guy at a computer.

"So what is going on," I ask, he would tell me what I needed to know.

Optimus looked away for a second then returned his attention to me. "Decepticons."

Well that isn't good at all. Why are decepticons showing up now? Optimus saw the look of confusion and explained,

"We believe one has infiltrated the base, he is known as Reptile, intelligent, and extremely deadly. He takes the form of what you humans know as a crocodile, with a human like body, claws, a tail that can inflict damage, and fangs that release toxins. Reptile can cause a lot of trouble, so we are trying to locate him before someone is hurt."

Sounds bad, maybe I should go to my room until they catch him.

"Want me to go to my room until you find him?" Optimus nodded and I walked to the door. Wow, he's got claws, fangs, and a tail, sounds like he's pretty easy to find in that form. I wonder were they'll find h-…

Wait, they had to bring in a whole load of trucks, screens, but one gun?

"Optimus I know were Reptile is!" before I could go back something hit me in the back and I fell. Looking up, I saw a figure about the size of a extremely tall built man with razors for fingers, fangs dripping a clear yellowish liquid and a tail thrashing back and forth.

"Emily!" I could hear Optimus shout, but I was to concentrated on those cruel glowing green eyes.

Reptile scanned me up and down, as if choosing were to bite. Then the cruel look turned to curiosity.

"Interesting."

Then he was gone, he ran off and went up a wall into the vents. My heart was racing and I could feel the twinge of the blow to my back. Optimus and Will were immediately at my side checking to see if I was alright. People were looking at me, asking questions, but I only had one thing on my mind.

Something bad is going to happen.

And its all your fault.


End file.
